


days pass

by CapnShellhead



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Frottage, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Spoilers for Deadpool 2, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Piotr tried to bring Wade to the X-Men several times over the years. Charles and the others never understood why.





	days pass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't get this pairing (or "In Your Eyes") out of my head after this film. I was so intrigued by the fact that Colossus was so determined to bring Wade in and tried to come up with some sort of prequel to "explain" it. 
> 
> I played fast and loose with some history here. Just forewarning you. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I promise I have a lot of fun things planned for these two (and Vanessa ;)).

When Piotr entered the men’s room, the first thing he heard was the sound of men groaning.

He’d stopped in after realizing someone had swiped his wallet outside. It was raining heavily outside and he was soaked and miserable, his jacket a sopping mess. He shuffled back inside the airport, unsure what to do. Sighing to himself, the figured he could at least dry his face a little while he regrouped. Which brought him to men’s room.

The room smelled of sweat and day old, lemon scented cleaner. Piotr shuffled over to the sinks and set his bag down. Then he heard them. A man with a low, raspy voice urging someone to keep going. Piotr frowned, turning and crossing over to the stalls. As tall as he was, he could see quite a bit over the top of the door and his skin warmed immediately.

An older man with dark hair kneeled on the dingy floor, leaning against the separator, his mouth stretched wide around a stout cock. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed, focused as he sucked and smacked at the head. His breathing was heavy, face flushed as he worked, seemingly unaware of Piotr’s presence. He blushed, the stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach as he backed away. His eyes were drawn to the neighboring stall where the other man stood, panting and flushed, face lax in ecstasy.

Piotr’s cock felt hard and heavy, confined in his jeans. His stomach twists uncomfortably, mouth watering as he turned away and tried to block out the low grunts and soft sucking sounds. Even turning away, Piotr can still see the way that man eagerly took the other into his mouth. The dedication he found there and he knew this is not something he would ever be a part of.

Piotr should leave. He should grab his bag and exit but then the door opened and another man appeared. He was shorter than Piotr, but then again, everyone was. He was attractive and fit. He moved like a solder and took in the room very quickly. He flashed a quick grin at Piotr and said, “Come with me if you want to live.” At Piotr’s frown, he added, “Terminator, dude,” in a disappointed voice.

+

The big guy was clearly lost.

That much was clear to Wade. He seemed to have just gotten off the plane in Minneapolis, duffle bag in hand and all his hopes and dreams in his back pocket. All that jazz, Wade figured. He watched the guy get turned around asking for directions. Arrived too late to stop one of the local punks from swiping the guy’s wallet. For a big guy, he didn’t put up much of a fight. Wade sighed to himself, watching the guy head to the men’s room. Seeing a bunch of married men on the low go to their happy places certainly wouldn’t improve this guy’s day much so Wade followed.

When he opened the door, the big guy is flushed and turned away from the action. Clearing his throat, Wade walked right up to him.

“Need some help, big guy?” he asked and the guy flushed even darker, eyes shooting to the stalls. Right, “Not in the dick diving department,” he clarified and the big guy frowned at him. Wade flashed him a kind smile, “Couldn’t help but notice Sticky Fingers snatched your wallet back there. Part of the welcome wagon around here. You new in town?”

The guy stiffened, hunching in on himself. This close up, Wade realized the guy was _huge_. Wade was no shrimp but this guy had to be 6 foot 7 at the least. And he was this large slouching down to look at Wade. “I’m…. I’m new to this country,” he said, his words clearly accented. Russian, Wade noted to himself.

“You here for the Sucky Sucky Convention?” he asked and the guy blinked at him, a deer in headlights. Wade jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “Because if you’re not, you might wanna get out of here before things become a little less tame. For some of these soccer dads, this is the only place they can enjoy themselves without making more humans.”

The blush deepened and Wade smiled despite himself. Where’d they find this guy? Wade reached up hesitantly and touched the guy’s shoulder. He started in response, eyes widening cautiously. “Hey, hey, I’m not coming onto you. Honest.” He gestured towards the door, “Come on. Let’s get you some place where you’re less likely to get an STD from a soap dispenser.”

 

Wade kept close to the big guy on the way out. He didn’t come to this part of town often but he carried himself in such a way that it kept the would-be muggers at bay. A remnant from his days in Special Forces, he supposed. Wade held himself like a soldier but he sure as hell didn’t have the temperament of one. He made his living blending in with the scum on the edge of big cities and taking out bad guys for pay. Normally, seeing some newbie get pickpocketed would make him roll his eyes and move on but there was something about this guy that made Wade intervene.

 _Probably those soft baby blues_ , Wade suspected. “Pe-Peter?” Wade tried and the guy gave a shy smile. Such a gentle giant.

“Piotr,” he repeated slowly. Wade’s mouth didn’t seem to like the sounds but he tried anyway and it made Piotr laugh softly. “Forgive me; I didn’t catch your name?”

“Wade Wilson,” Wade said with a wry grin.

Piotr nodded, holding his hand out like a businessman. Wade took it with a smirk. Hs hand easily engulfed Wade’s, much larger and warm to the touch. Piotr continued, “This is my first time in America.”

“My apologies,” Wade said and Piotr shook his head. They shuffled down the road further and Wade looked to him in question. “So, when’s your ride getting here?”

Piotr sighed, running a hand through his hair. His bicep bulged, nearly the size of Wade’s head and he got distracted for a moment, his interest peaked. This guy could crush him. He could easily bend Wade over, hold him down and pump him full. Judging by the size of him, he was _huge_ everywhere and the thought made Wade’s cock stand up at attention. He nearly missed Piotr’s response to his question.

“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. I meant to find a hotel room for the night but… my wallet. It was all the cash I had. I saved for over a year.”

Wade cursed and looked up into his big, bright blue eyes and sighed to himself. _Always a sucker for a sob story, Wilson_. “Come along, Lenny,” he said, marching down the road.

“Piotr,” he repeated in confusion and Wade laughed.

“I know, I know. I meant like the book? Of Mice and Men? Did you not have to read that in Russia? You lucky bastard. It’s depressing as hell,” he remarked. Piotr hurried to follow him, listening intently. “You can bunk with me for the night. It’s not a big place but it’s mostly clean and if you hear screaming, it’s probably me.”

 

Piotr had to duck down comically to fit through Wade’s doorway and he nearly took a picture. He gestured for Piotr to set his things down in the corner, tossed him a dish towel and opened the fridge. “I’ve got beer, mustard and… beer.” He pulled out two bottles and closed the door with his hip.

He shuffled over into the living room to see Piotr standing stiffly in the corner. Wade shook his head and flopped down on the couch. “Come sit next to Daddy.” Piotr followed nervously, a soft blush to his cheeks. _Interesting_ , Wade noted. “I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that,” he added with a bawdy wink.

Piotr shifted nervously as he sat down. The couch was more of a loveseat and Piotr’s weight dips he middle cushion, causing Wade to move in closer. Not that he minded.

“Where are you from, Wade Wilson?” he asked and Wade shrugged, propping one foot up on the couch.

“Here and there. Canada, mostly,” he said, taking a swig of beer. He rested his head on the back of the couch as he studied Piotr. He held himself rather stiffly but not as though he was uncomfortable; more like he was trying to avoid taking up space. For a big guy like him, it probably wasn’t unusual for him to be the largest guy in the room. If Wade was that big, he’d lord it over everyone. But this guy… it was like he didn’t want others to notice him.

Piotr held up the drink Wade handed him, “I don’t drink.”

“Guess you’ll be my big cup holder, then,” Wade noted. Piotr’s blush deepened, arms tensing as he leaned back against the couch. “Recovering alcoholic?”

“I grew up on a farm,” Piotr said in response. “My family never indulged. But thank you for your hospitality,” he said quickly and Wade stared at him.

“Okay, where did they find you?” He turned, crossing one leg in front of him as he faced Piotr more head on. “It’s like they made you in a lab. Did they? Are you Captain Russia?”

Piotr frowned, “I – I assure you, I’m no trouble.” Wade frowned at him, wondering if something got miscommunicated.

“What do you mean?”

Piotr eyed him hesitantly as he explained, “I understand some people are uncomfortable with having a – housing a … mutant,” he finished awkwardly. He was hunched in on himself now more than ever, a miserable twist to his mouth. It tugs at Wade’s heartstrings as he looked the guy over with a keener eye. He didn’t appear to be a mutant but, then again, a lot of mutants didn’t.

“Huh,” he said, taking a sip of his beer and stretching out his leg. He covered Piotr’s thighs with it, boxing him in and earning a curious stare. “What can you do you? Besides make me reconsider my vow of chastity.”

Piotr frowned, “I’d rather not demonstrate but, I am virtually indestructible.” He smiled softly, almost endearingly to Wade’s annoyance. How could such a big guy be this adorable? “I haven’t found anything that can destroy me yet.”

Wade cocked his head to the side, eyes trailing down Piotr’s arms. “Interesting. Why are you here exactly?”

“Professor Xavier invited me. And I couldn’t stay on my parents’ farm,” he explained. “I made things harder for them and I think I can do good here. I have to do good.”

Wade studied him for a moment, eyes locked on the way Piotr was determinedly not allowing himself to look anywhere but Wade’s face. He lowered his gaze, trying to see what was so unappealing about his state of dress. His shirt was quite revealing: unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest and soaked into his skin. His jeans were quite tight but mercifully quite dry. He was sprawled a bit like a Bond villain but it didn’t seem like the imposition was bothering Piotr.

In fact, he didn’t seem very bothered at all. Wade swallowed, pulling at his collar and he watched Piotr’s tongue swipe over his lips nervously. Wade leaned in closer and watched Piotr’s eyes widen as his breath caught.

Wade’s voice was low, “Do you know how Charles feels about friends of Dorothy?” Piotr frowned at him in confusion but he didn’t move away. His hands clenched a little at his sides before settling. “See, he spent years, hell, _decades_ pining after Old Mags. So many years that we all assumed he’d die alone. There’s a love story for the ages but it’s a fucking depressing one, big guy. If you’re hellbent on hoping being a part of the Glee Club will make up for blowing a farm hand or two, it’s pointless.”

Piotr’s eyes widened in pain, “What are you saying?”

“You sound more than a little repressed. Which leads me to wonder if maybe I ruined your moment back there. If you wanted a stranger to suck your cock, my bad. I just figured you were shocked at what was going on.” He shrugged, “Am I wrong?”

Piotr shook his head, “I don’t – I never… I would never.” He lowered his head, “I am different. I know that but still… I think it should be nice. Gentle… with someone you… someone you love.”

Wade stared at him for a long moment before he sighed, resting his elbow on the back of the couch. Piotr looked to him wide eyed, almost hesitant and Wade shook his head. “Captain fucking Russia.” He levelled Piotr with a stare, “You big old softy. You think everyone gets one?” he asked.

Wade is quite aware of the fact that the last person he’d slept with had left before Wade tossed the condom in the trash. And the one before that stayed long enough for Wade to make pancakes but had called Wade “baby” so many times, he was convinced she didn’t know his name. It had been quite a while since someone had looked at Wade, had spoken to him for this long and maybe that was for the best. It was hard to do this job when people got to know him. Made it easier for some piece of shit to hurt them in an attempt to hurt Wade.

“I do,” Piotr replied softly, his jaw tensing for a moment. “I think… when you find them, everything is brighter. You feel safe. More hopeful for the future. That is what I think.”

Piotr looked to him defiantly, even as his eyes softened and his hands fidgeted nervously in his lap. He was resolutely not touching Wade, though it appeared he very much wanted to. Wade’s heart beat fast in his chest as he pulled his legs away from Piotr’s before climbing over his lap. Piotr’s calm, eyes bright blue and trusting and it makes Wade’s stomach twist with a feeling he’s hesitant to name.

“All a state of mind, big guy. Sometimes the people you love make you feel safe for a little while and then they don’t. Sometimes they make you feel better and then they hurt you. It’s just a part of life. Everybody gets a few and then they go away.”

Piotr’s face softened, his hands tender as they touch Wade’s back. The chill of the wet cotton made Wade shiver a little and Piotr startled at first. “This is a cynical view, yes?” His hand was wide enough to cover the span of Wade’s lower back and he feels a flash of heat travel down his spine. “Maybe you can feel safe with more than one person but the one, _the_ one will always make you feel that way. And everything else.”

Wade studied him for a moment, the certainty in his eyes. Then he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He watched Piotr freeze, his hand tightening on Wade’s back before his eyes fell closed. Wade’s kiss was dirty, needy and greedy, his hands in Piotr’s hair as he settled in his lap. Piotr kissed like he never had before, clumsily following Wade’s lead and damn if it wasn’t endearing.

But maybe he had kissed someone before or he knew enough to know he didn’t want this. It takes a moment for Wade to realize Piotr was slowing them down, pulling Wade to follow his lead with gentle brushes of his lips. Soft little nips, his hand stroking Wade’s back softly. It was almost sweet, almost gentle and Wade didn’t know what to do with it. He pulled back, touching his lips softly as Piotr blinked up at him dazedly.

His pupils were blown out, lips red and bruised and it was a good look for him. Even as it made Wade feel like he’d corrupted something innocent. “Is this okay?” he asked and Wade’s stomach twists. Piotr would leave if he asked him to. Even wet, miserable, penniless, and homeless for the night, he would leave if Wade asked. Wade nodded, shivering as Piotr touches his cheek and leaned in.

Letting Piotr lead is interesting. He doesn’t push too hard to demand anything; every brush of his lips is soft and sweet. Every slide of his tongue is gentle and plying, light kisses Wade feels throughout his entire body. It’s like being gently coaxed to arousal and it took Piotr pulling him closer for Wade to realize he was hard and pressed against Piotr’s stomach. He gasped, pulling back as Piotr’s eyes blinked open.

“What is it?” he asked concernedly and Wade licked his lips, eying the way Piotr admired them.

Wade’s cock jerked insistently in his jeans and he struggled to get the words out. “Nothing, nothing just, you’re waiting for your one and I’m not it. Should probably put a stop to this before things get messy, right?”

Piotr thought on this for a moment, his thumb stroking gentle circles on Wade’s hip, driving him crazy. Finally, he smiled, “I’m not a child, Wade Wilson. I can make my own choices. I like kissing you.”

“You’re not banging for roof, are you?” Wade asked brazenly and earned a confused stare. “You can have my couch regardless, you know?”

Piotr shook his head, “I want to.” He leaned in again, pausing to add, “Just this. If that’s okay?”

He was so eager, so hopeful and new and even knowing this was a bad idea, Wade leaned in, capturing his lips again. Piotr groaned, the sound going straight to Wade’s cock. He opened for Piotr, his breathing too loud in his ears as Piotr reached up and Wade gave an involuntary thrust. Pleasure rippled through his body, a soft moan escaping that Piotr swallowed instantly. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s back, holding him closer with great strength. It was just shy of too tight but Wade didn’t care; he liked it. He liked being owned.

He couldn’t resist rolling his hips again, his cock pulsing in his jeans as Piotr licked and sucked at his mouth. He pulled away for air, pressing his lips to Wade’s throat as Wade lost himself in grinding up against Piotr’s body. Piotr shifted, a hard bulge poking into Wade’s ass and Wade moved with new vigor. He was close, embarrassingly so from a bit of high school heavy petting. Piotr claimed his mouth again, demanding and needy, the patience from before giving way to desire. He slid a hand down Wade’s back to his ass to yank him forward and Wade keened, head falling back as he spilled inside his jeans.

His head fell forward on Piotr’s shoulder, hips jerking desperately as he shuddered and made a mess of himself. He panted, feeling Piotr stroke his back and melting into the larger man’s body. Piotr nosed into his neck, grinding against Wade’s ass a few times before warmth spread between them and he groaned. Wade took his mouth in a hungry kiss, sucking on his tongue as Piotr worked through it.

When they pulled apart, Wade murmured, “You have to marry me now?”

Piotr stroked his back, leaning in to lay a soft kiss behind Wade’s ear that makes him shiver, “I hope you find your one, Wade Wilson.”

 

Wade puts Piotr to bed, changed into pajamas and grabbed another beer. Piotr had insisted on the couch several times until Wade told him it’d be warmer in his bedroom where there was another heater that actually worked. Piotr shrugged off his clothes and climbed into the shower, the sight making Wade bite his lip in frustration. Piotr was built like a Greek god, all thick lines of muscle and strength. He’d been gentle with Wade earlier and that must’ve been a little difficult for him but he seemed used to restraining himself.

What it would be like to make Piotr really let go? To have him take over and just pound into Wade knowing he couldn’t be hurt? _He wouldn’t, the damn gentleman_ , Wade cursed, closing the fridge door when he heard a scream. Freezing, Wade set the beer down and grabbed the bat by the door. He opened the front door and crept down the hallway cautiously, ears pealed for another sound.

A boy screamed and Wade followed the sound down the hallway to the landing of the stairwell. An older man was trying to pull the boy up the stairs but he didn’t want to go. Wade took in the scene, wondering if it was just a kid being a brat and then he noticed the bruise on the boy’s eye. The bruises on his arms and he saw red.

“Hey, hands off the kid!” he shouted, rushing forward. The man tossed the kid against the wall and turned to glare at Wade.

“None of your business. Go back upstairs. This doesn’t concern you.” Wade tried to slide between the man and the kid, taking a foot to the hip with a grunt.

Wade covered his side and gestured for the kid to go. “Go, go. 2B. It’s open.” The kid stared at him in fear as the man came forward and Wade smacked him in the chest with the bat. The angle was all wrong and it didn’t do more than make the guy angry. He threw the bat aside and grabbed Wade around the neck, pressing him into the wall.

“What I do with my kid is none of your business,” he sneered and Wade spit in his face.

“I’d like to say the system cares or some heroic shit like that but I’m living proof they don’t. But I care. You touch that kid again, I’ll put your head through that wall over there.” The hand tightened and Wade kicked out at his legs. His vision started to white out and the kid still hadn’t moved. He coughed, croaking out, “Go, kid. Come on.”

The kid ran up the stairs, disappearing from view as Wade scratched at the hand around his throat. Just when he started to lose consciousness, the hand disappeared and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see a giant chrome… man? He blinked confusedly, taking in the large metal statue in the stairwell.

“Get your hands off him,” the man said, his words heavily accented and everything made sense.

“God, I’ve never wanted to fuck a robot but I could get into that,” Wade muttered. Piotr threw the man down, moving over to see if Wade was okay. His hands were cold to the touch, smooth as they touched Wade’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Wade started to respond when he saw the man rise up.

“Behind you,” he said as the man threw a punch at Piotr’s shoulder with a resounding clang. Judging by the sickening crack and his misshapen fist, he’d broken his hand. Piotr turned, reaching for the man as he stepped back suddenly.

And lost his footing.

Wade watched him disappear from view, a series of thumps before a loud crack and he stilled on the second landing. Piotr grimaced, stricken as he looked on. “Did – did I?” he asked brokenly and Wade stared at him. He started to reply when he heard sirens in the distance.

He looked up towards his floor and figured the kid must’ve called the cops. Which meant one thing. He climbed unsteadily to his feet and reached for Piotr’s shoulder. He was still staring down at the man in horror, his fists shaking at his sides. “Go,” Wade said. “You have to go.”

“I – I didn’t mean to do this,” he insisted, eyes wide and Wade nodded.

“I know but you if you wanna be a big hero, if you wanna be in the big leagues with Chuckie and his boys, you have to get the hell out of here.”

Piotr’s mouth twisted miserably, “I will not. I have to stay.”

“The cops will be here soon. They’ll take one look at you like this and the truth won’t matter. They’ll pin this on you.”

Piotr stared at him hopelessly, “I won’t leave you here.”

“Yes, you will. Now go!” he shouted, pushing ineffectually at Piotr’s shoulder. He pushed again, earning a frown as Piotr moved, unwilling to hurt him. “Please,” Wade begged.

Piotr went, his eyes wide and fearful. The metal slid away and Wade heard him return to the apartment for his bag.

That was the last Wade Wilson saw of Piotr Rasputin.

+

The years weren’t kind to Piotr. Or Colossus.

When he arrived on Charles Xavier’s doorstep, Charles took one look at him and said, “You poor boy.” He took Piotr under his wing: taught him, guided him, prepared him to be one of the recruiters, one of the mentors. He gave Piotr a purpose and responsibility. _Pride_. And in all of that, he never spoke of what he must’ve seen in Piotr’s head. The guilt and shame he’d found there.

Piotr never found Wade. He’d researched; tried getting help from Raven but to no avail. Piotr had failed him. He’d left him there out of cowardice and it shamed him to his very core. He’d never touched anyone the way he’d touched Wade. He’d never had someone look at him with desire, even knowing what he was. He’d never had someone send him away to protect him. Despite the face Wade presented to the world, he had a good heart and Piotr had abandoned him.

He channeled the guilt into helping others, bringing other mutants to the mansion. Some didn’t want his help: Gambit wanted no part of it. Some were fearful, wary of speaking to him in general. It took a few visits for Bobby Drake to warm up to them. Some had their own lives and didn’t care to get involved: Alison Blaire had made quite a name for herself on her own.

Recruiting wasn’t quite the work Piotr had in mind when he got on the plane for America but he was helping. Charles’ tutelage had taught him quite a bit regardless and he was happy to do something good. Something that made a difference. And it took his mind off the kind man he’d left behind.

One thing Wade had taught him was that the public’s distrust of mutants was even worse in America. A few interactions with the people here had hardened him. He was rarely seen outside of metal form these days and a few of his teammates had never seen him any other way. He’d spent his childhood trying to blend in and appear harmless and now he spent his days doing anything but. The others mistook it for pride and in some ways, it was; Piotr no longer cared to hide in plain sight and make bigots more comfortable with his appearance. He protected these people but he didn’t always like them.

Sometimes he caught himself wondering what Wade would say if he could see him now. He’d taken one look at Piotr in armor and still found someone he could want. Piotr had touched no one since that night. He claimed he was too busy, he didn’t want to put in the effort, he didn’t need it. The truth was, the only time he ever felt that urge, he thought of that night in Minneapolis; the last time he’d felt safe before that was ripped away.

The years hadn’t been kind to Piotr but he supposed it was better than the alternative. It was better than jail.

Charles Xavier had given him a place to stay; a warm bed and a family and Piotr would be forever beholden to him. So, when he sent Colossus along with Logan to deal with a rather talkative mercenary, Piotr didn’t question it. He and Logan loaded up the jet and took off for Albany.

They land the plane and find Deadpool chasing after a drug dealer in the street. He was on a motorcycle Piotr doubted he’d purchased himself. For one thing, the license plate said “Vegan” and there was a carrot spray painted on the side. Logan grumbled and slashed the tires as Deadpool rode by, sending the merc into a parked car. Colossus grimaced as he marched over.

Deadpool climbed to his feet with a curse, glaring at Logan and then at his bike. When he took notice of Colossus, he cocked his head to the side. “You’re a big one,” he said seductively. “Where’s Chuckie been hiding you?” he asked.

The voice sounded familiar but Piotr couldn’t quite place it. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat, “We need to talk to you.”

Deadpool leaded into Colossus’ side, drawing circles into Colossus’ chest with his index finger. “I bet you do. You been having some naughty dreams about me, Tin Man?” he asked. “Of the wet variety?”

Colossus frowned; the tone sounded so familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Deadpool tapped his fingers on Colossus’ chest as he drawled, “I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Logan growled, gripping Deadpool’s shoulder and marching him towards the jet, “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?”

“Missed you, too, Wolvy,” he replied smugly, moving forward obediently. “Who’s your friend?”

“Pipe down, will ya?” Logan asked as they approached the jet.

Deadpool turned to Colossus and held out a hand, “Wade Wilson, at your service. I don’t take kindly to people ruining my stolen vehicles but how could I stay mad at this face?” he asked, poking Colossus’ cheek.

Colossus stopped dead in the road, his heart pounding. His mind reeled and everything came flooding back: Wade peering up at him in the bathroom, Wade smiling at him as they walked down the road, Wade’s hands on his shoulders, the plush feel of his lips, his warmth, his insistent kisses. The anger and fear in his eyes when he sent Piotr away. It all came back and Colossus can’t breathe, his knees locking in place.

He swallowed, his voice hoarse, “Wade?”

“You okay, Chromie?” Wade asked, leaning in curiously. “You don’t look so good. Do I owe you money?”

Colossus’ insides twist, “You don’t remember?”

“I do owe you money,” Wade said with a grimace. “Listen, I left my wallet in my other murder pants. I’ll pay you back first chance I get.”

Colossus forced a smile, his voice rough, “You don’t owe me anything. I just… you remind me of someone I knew once.”

“Old boyfriend?” Wade asked slyly. “I hope he was good to you. How’d he ever let you go, big guy?” he asked and Colossus’ chest aches.

Logan tapped his shoulder with a glare, “Can we get a move on?” he asked.

Colossus nodded, shaking himself a little. He wished Wade would remove the mask. He wanted to see his face. He needed to see his face. It had been ten years and Colossus desperately wanted to see his face. Wade marched forward and murmured, “Well, this has been nice. Look me up if you’re ever in the mood for a good time. You know the drill. My number’s in every bathroom stall.”

Colossus stared at him as Wade shot Logan in the foot, took a running leap and grabbed hold of the ladder on a passing van. He waved goodbye with a cackle, letting the van carry him away.

+

Colossus ran into Wade quite a few times.

After a few times, Charles gave up on trying to bring him in and settled for trying to keep him out of trouble. Whenever their paths crossed, Charles sent a few of the more experienced members to try to deal with him. Keep him out of sight. The others took it as a chore but Piotr saw it as an opportunity. He never gave up. Never stopped seeing the man that tried to help a stranger in need.

That man was still in there. Piotr knew that and he volunteered for every call dealing with Deadpool. He never let what he heard change his mind. Deadpool was a mercenary. He made his living killing people. Bad people but people nonetheless. He had to be stopped but Piotr knew he could change. He could be an X-Men. He just needed someone else to see that. He needed someone to believe in him.

Piotr tried to explain that to Charles after the recent unsuccessful attempt to bring Wade in.

Piotr was covered in lipstick and glitter, having cornered Wade at a strip club where he’d been after an Armenian crime lord. He’d draped himself over Piotr’s lap and covered his face in kisses. As much as he could considering he’d been wearing his mask with lips drawn on in red lipstick. It brought heat to Piotr’s face and he tried to keep his hands in a safe place as he spoke. He’d gotten halfway through the usual spiel, ignoring Logan’s eye roll and Wade’s wriggling. Finally, Wade kissed him on the cheek with a flippant, “Gotta go, Col!” and chased after his target.

Now, he sat in Charles’ office, his head in his hands. “Piotr, I know it is in your nature to see the best in everyone but I think Mr. Wilson might be lost to us,” Xavier said, coming around the desk to where Piotr sat on the couch. His eyes were kind, sympathetic but Piotr didn’t want sympathy. “The things he’s done-“

“The things I’ve done. We’ve all done,” Piotr countered, staring up at Charles helplessly.

“Whatever you think of your past, you made an effort to change,” Charles said with a frown. “Some people don’t want to change.”

“If you could bring Magneto in, you would try, yes?”

“Years ago, when I still thought him capable of change, yes. Now… we’re better off accepting that we’ll never be on the same path. We’re better off focusing on those we _can_ help.”

“He has good in him. I’ve seen it,” Piotr said and Charles’ eyes narrowed. Piotr felt exposed once more, refusing to let the embarrassed flush warm his cheeks.

“The man you knew is gone.”

“I don’t believe that. Give me another chance. I can help him,” he insisted as Ellie poked her head into the office.

“Your pet project is making a mess on the freeway,” she said, eyes on her phone.

Piotr looked to Charles in question and the man sighed. “Give it a try. Far be it from me to kill your spirit. You may even convince me.”

+

When Wade came to them for help saving Vanessa, Piotr was more than happy to help.

His own feelings aside, there was finally another glimpse of the man Piotr used to know. He grabbed Ellie and they went to meet Wade. What followed was more than a little disappointing: a lot more bloodshed than Piotr would have liked and a hell of a lot more violent. It hadn’t been easy watching Wade shoot a man in the head point blank.

But Wade had saved Vanessa. Wade was still in there and that meant something. Piotr could still reach him.

He had Vanessa to thank for that.

+

When Piotr heard the news about Vanessa and the explosion, he raced over to Wade’s apartment, heart in his throat.

When he found Wade in pieces, he’d been sick outside. He’d seen some awful things over the years but never anything like this. It didn’t seem possible for Wade to have survived such a thing but Piotr had to have faith. He’d watched with sickening fascination as Wade regrew hand after hand, limb after limb. If he could regrow those, perhaps he could regrow his body. McCoy would know.

Piotr carefully put Wade back together, his hands shaking as Ellie returned with a bag. She tried to help when Colossus had to stop but this was not work fit for someone so young. He sent her outside and made do, all the while praying this wasn’t a lost cause. When Wade started to respond on the ride back, Colossus’ heart warmed. He carried Wade into the mansion and put him in a free room.

Piotr sat outside, guarding it day and night and monitoring Wade’s progress. It seemed impossible but Colossus had seen miracles. He waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And when Wade had grown back enough to dress, Colossus dressed him and he waited.

Until Wade finally opened his eyes and Piotr smiled down at him, “Welcome back, Wade.”

+

Wade’s first days as a trainee were difficult to say the least. Having been solo for so long, it was difficult for him to work on a team. During drills in the Danger Room, he tended to act as though the others weren’t there. Ellie frequently got frustrated with him. Charles got tired of speaking to him. Beast made no attempt and preferred avoidance. Surprisingly, the youngsters were drawn to him. Even as Charles discouraged them from speaking to Wade.

Ororo and Jubilee thought him mildly humorous. Jean looked to him with sympathy that Piotr didn’t quite understand. Scott frequently joined him for pranks on the others. Charles very quickly decided Piotr would be responsible for Wade and he took to the task without complaint.

Piotr stayed in the danger room and tried to teach Wade to work as a team. He stayed behind to go over Charles’ rules and explained their purpose. He refused to let Wade give up and his persistence lead to Piotr seeing the things the others didn’t see.

He saw Wade make breakfast for the others early on Saturday mornings. He saw Wade comfort Kurt after a bad breakup. He saw Wade help some of the younger kids with Geography of all things. He saw Wade spend hours helping Molly find her stuffed pony and wrap her tiny arms around Wade’s shoulders afterwards. These moments were when Piotr knew he was doing the right thing. He saw Wade as no one else ever saw him.

Which was why Piotr came up to his room every night to find Wade in his bed. And every night, Piotr would send him away. It wasn’t easy; in fact, it was very hard. Sometimes Wade would already be asleep, relaxed for the first time Piotr had seen in weeks. Sometimes he’d put on a show and pat the space beside him to tempt Piotr with a lascivious grin. As much as Piotr wanted to give in, he knew Wade was still grieving and it didn’t feel right. He sent Wade away every time.

Until one night, Piotr went to bed early and woke with Wade beside him. Sighing, Piotr started to shake him away but Wade was soft, yielding and warm where Piotr was not. He slept in metal form these days and that made him a rather uncomfortable pillow. But Wade didn’t seem to care. So, Piotr shouldn’t either.

He was so tired and they weren’t touching inappropriately. Piotr went back to sleep, Wade’s soft breathing in his ears.

He woke the next night to Wade’s hand in his.

One night to Wade’s head on his chest.

One night to Wade’s ass pressed against his front and Piotr willed himself to gain control.

Night after night in which Piotr restrained himself and kept his hands to himself.

It seemed to work until he came home after a particularly brutal day rescuing school children from a museum fire. A group of anti-mutant protestors rallied outside hurling insults at them as they worked and Piotr bit his tongue and focused on the job. Charles was right; they may never be able to change their minds and the children they’d saved were more important.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Piotr was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and Wade was in his bed.

“Wade, you have a room,” he said and Wade rolled over with a lusty smile. It sent a flash of heat through Piotr’s body that he instantly shoved down. There was no place for it anymore.

“So, do you.” He beckoned Piotr closer and Piotr could see he was thankfully clothed. A Dazzler t-shirt and shorts, strangely enough. “Come, come. Take a load off.”

Piotr sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Wade draped himself over Piotr’s shoulders with a low, “Why the long face, Tin Babe?”

“I’m tired and I would like to go to bed,” Piotr answered somberly and Wade sighed, falling back.

“So, go to bed.” He spread out seductively, sliding a hand beneath his shirt. His shorts were riding awfully low on his hips and Piotr forced his eyes up to Wade’s face. “I’m not stopping you.”

“Wade,” Piotr groaned frustratedly. “This bed is small with just me here. I don’t know why you insist on sleeping here.”

He expected an argument. He doesn’t get one. Instead, Wade opened his eyes and said, “I got used to sleeping beside someone, Col. Do that for long enough and you can’t sleep alone.”

Piotr’s heart clenched and he chided himself. How had he never realized it might be hard for Wade to adjust to having a room to himself again? “I’m sorry, Wade.” He laid down, resolving to let Wade stay another night and he tried to slow his breathing.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Wade asked quietly, voice devoid of its usual humor. Wade tended to move a thousand miles a minute. Quips and jokes and self-deprecating humor, all almost too quick for Piotr to follow. Some by product of the experiment that made him what he is and it annoyed the hell out of the others.

“I’m nice to everyone,” Piotr said but Wade frowned in response.

“True but everyone else, even old Chuckie Boy, gave up on me. Why do you care so much?” he asked.

“There is good in you, Wade. I’ve seen it,” he said and Wade’s mouth twitched like he was refraining from making a joke. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Wade watched him silently for a while before taking Piotr’s hand. And pulling it up to slide beneath his shirt. “Wade,” Piotr breathed, feeling Wade slide it higher.

Piotr was holding on by a thread, his breathing heavy. Wade’s skin wasn’t the same soft feel from years ago. It was warm to the touch, scarred and textured. He held Piotr’s gaze, worried his body was off-putting. Piotr’s resolve softened and he leaned in, touching his lips to Wade’s. It was an odd experience kissing in this form. He absorbed all of Wade’s heat and every brush of his fingers made Wade shiver in response.

Even so, he didn’t seem to mind, touching Piotr’s cheek and holding him close. Piotr moved forward, resting over Wade until a thought occurred to him, “Is this – is this okay? I’m not crushing you?”

Wade waved him off, trying to take his lips again. “No, no, and I wouldn’t mind. Crush away, big guy,” he insisted and the name melted the last of Piotr’s resolve. He laid his palm flat on Wade’s stomach and took his tongue, losing himself in the memory.

+

It was a bad idea.

Even if it was just kissing. Even if they never went any further than grinding against each other until they came, it was still a terrible idea. Piotr knew that but he couldn’t seem to stop. Wade was here. He was safe and whole. He was trying. It was everything Piotr had wanted the past few years and the looks he received from the others couldn’t ruin this for him.

If he was honest with himself, it was _fun_.

Everyone looked to him like he was made of stone; incapable of doing something against Charles’ rules. Granted, there weren’t any bylaws specifically against this but it was certainly frowned upon. And maybe Piotr should have thought twice before getting Wade on the kitchen table that night but it wasn’t as though they were the first to break furniture.

Ellie thought he was crazy and had no qualms about saying so. She and Yukio saw them the most. When Wade was draped across Piotr’s lap on the couch. When he fell asleep on Piotr’s shoulder during study sessions. When they accidentally walked in on them beneath the dining room table. Piotr was thoroughly embarrassed but he was… happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

And then they got the call about Russell.

 

Piotr genuinely believed Wade was ready.

He still had some issues with teamwork. He seemed to understand protecting Colossus but it took some work to get him to protect others with the same vigor and a lot more work to get him to agree to acceptable levels of force. They flew out and Wade’s leg didn’t stop bouncing on the ride over. Piotr took his hand, beneath Ellie’s raised brow and assured him everything would be fine.

And then Wade shot a man in the head, point blank and the last of Piotr’s faith shattered into pieces. He heard Charles’ voice in his head, he saw Logan’s disgust, Wade’s face as he told him to go. He saw the flashing lights and heard the sirens coming and he moved forward, slamming Wade into the ground.

“What did you do?” he demanded. “What did you do?”

Wade looked up at him silently through that mask and Piotr wanted to rip it away. He couldn’t protect Wade now. Not from this. They’d take him away and there was nothing Piotr could do about it. No second chances. No do overs. This is the end.

He lost track of their argument, words flying faster than he can stop them. “There is always another way!” he shouted as Wade stared up at him silently. Resignedly. The SWAT team came forward and slapped the collar on Wade.

Then they took him away.

+

Wade had been right: sleeping alone was hard.

The first night, Piotr was plagued by nightmares of the Ice Box. Piotr had never been but he’d heard stories. Charles dedicated quite a bit of his time to keeping his children out of that place for a reason. It was a hard place full of dangerous criminals and with the collar on, Wade wasn’t in a position to protect himself. Piotr tossed and turned imagining Wade’s face and realizing, Wade would be sleeping alone once again.

To his credit, Charles didn’t rub it in. He gave Piotr wide berth, let him work on things around the mansion for a while. It was a kindness he spared to Beast when Raven disappeared for good. Not that Piotr thought he and Beast were in similar places. Beast had had a relationship with Raven and Piotr… he’d been a replacement. A comfort during a difficult time in Wade’s life.

No matter how much he’d wanted to be more.

+

In the end, it’s Yukio that convinced Piotr to help.

Ellie was convinced Piotr was better off without him but Yukio “believed in love” and convinced him to help. Piotr suited up quietly, looking at himself in the mirror and wondering if he was setting himself up for more disappointment.

Wade was right; the kid needed their help.

Wade never really asked for help. The last time had been with Vanessa and if he’d come to Piotr, he must think this kid is worth it. Sometime, years ago, Wade had helped another guy when he needed it; despite the fact it would’ve been a lot easier not to get involved. Piotr owed it to him.

When they arrived at the orphanage and he saw what the Juggernaut had done to Wade, all bets were off.

Charles would be very disappointed.

Piotr regretted that but everyone got one and he’d nearly lost his twice. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.

+

Wade followed Piotr up to his room.

They were both still hopped up on adrenaline, Wade’s mouth moving a mile a minute. “Sure you’re okay with this, Chromie? I mean, I know this isn’t what old cue ball taught you about right and wrong and justice and whatever but-“ Piotr swallowed his words in a kiss, boxing Wade into the wall.

His hand came down a little too hard, pressing a dent in the plaster. He pulled back, worried, but Wade touched his cheek and leaned in. “Don’t you dare stop,” he demanded, puling Piotr’s mouth to his once more. Piotr groaned softly, tugging Wade higher up on the wall. His legs wrapped around Piotr’s waist as the larger man tore at the suit that had been taped together. Wade’s mouth was hot and wet, welcoming as he dirtied the kiss and somehow expertly located the clasps to Piotr’s suit.

Piotr turned, carrying Wade over to the bed where he laid him down and climbed on top. Wade stared up at him curiously and Piotr paused, “Second thoughts?”

“What are those?” Wade asked and pet Piotr’s shoulders kindly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m a regular little curious kitty and I’ve dry humped my share of poles but is this going to be enjoyable for you?” he asked and Piotr blinked at him.

“For all you know, I’m always like this,” he said.

“You’re not, big guy,” he said with a soft smile, watching Piotr’s eyes widened. “Sometimes you’re soft and pink. And cuddly.”

Piotr’s heart pounded as he stared down at Wade in disbelief. “You remember?”

“Everything’s kind of a mess up here,” Wade said, pointing to his head. “You die a few times and lose a few birthdays but I remember. Captain Russia,” he added with a smile.

Piotr sat back, eyes warm. “Still seeing the best in everyone,” Piotr murmured.

“Still mistaking me for someone nice,” he countered and slid his hand up and down Piotr’s arm, biting his lip. “Come on, big guy. I can take it. Not much fun for me unless you shoot glitter like this.”

Piotr shook his head, his heart soaring and stomach twisting nervously. He swallowed, trying to slow his breathing as his armor slowly faded away. When he looked up, Wade as staring at him in surprise. “What is it?”

Wade eyed Piotr’s crotch strategically, “I thought – well, that’s a beauty. I mean, we’re talking big leagues, here. I could maybe, if I attacked it from an angle? I – yowsa, that is the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.” Piotr blushed, feeling chilled without his cover. Wade smiled, “This is going to be fun for me.”

“I’ve never – I couldn’t,” Piotr began awkwardly and Wade frowned at him.

“Never? Not even one quiet night when you and Beasty were lonely?”

Piotr levelled him with a look and Wade sighed happily. “More fun for me.” He leaned back and gestured before him. “Lie down in my workstation, baby.”

Piotr complied, stomach twisting with nerves. Wade climbed over him with a wicked grin, sliding down between Piotr’s legs. He reached out and took hold of Piotr’s cock, the weighty length appearing even larger in his hand. Wade moaned, stroking it and watching it chub up for him.

“You’re a grower? How do you even walk around with this thing?” He lapped at the head gently, earning a shuddering moan as Piotr took hold of the sheets. Wade sucked on the head softly before slowly lowering his head over the length. Piotr watched with bated breath as Wade’s lips stretched obscenely around his girth, his cock jerking at the sight. Wade held his gaze, pulling up and stroking him a bit before engulfing the head once more.

He couldn’t get as much of Piotr in his mouth as he wanted and he stroked the remaining length as he sucked. Even so, Piotr felt the tight knot of arousal in his belly tighten, his breath labored as he tried to hold on. Wade was enjoying this, eyes closed in blissed as he sucked and lapped and licked along the veins on the side. He was making obscene sounds that went straight to Piotr’s cock and he prayed Charles had the good sense to sound proof this room. Wade groaned, stretching to take half of Piotr’s cock in his mouth before pulling up, a string of saliva stretching between his lip and Piotr’s cock.

“That’s going to take a lot of effort,” he said with an excited gleam. He reached over into Piotr’s bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. Piotr stared at him in question and he laughed. “Easy, Jane the Virgin. I put this here for me and my Han Solo days. You should try it sometime. Assuming Chuckie’s Bible doesn’t forbid celebrating Palm Sunday.”

He returned to Piotr and handed it over. Piotr looked to him in surprise, “Should I not – shouldn’t I be the one to,” he cut himself off with a blush. Wade shook his head fondly and spread out on Piotr’s lap. They’d never been naked with each other and Piotr very much didn’t know what to do with his hands.

He swallowed, staring up at Wade in wonder as he cocked his head to the side. “This really doesn’t bother you?” he asked and Piotr frowned. “I know what I look like. I know what I looked like before. I’m not crazy. It’s no coincidence the only 2 people into me since my extreme home nightmare are people that knew me when I was Ryan Reynolds handsome.”

Piotr reached up to touch the uneven skin of Wade’s stomach. His abs tightened in anticipation, breath caught as Piotr’s palm spread out. He covered nearly the entire expanse. Wade was no small man but compared to Piotr, he was quite small. He could encircle Wade’s entire waist in both hands and the thought made his cock pulse needily. “Does that hurt?” he asked and Wade shook his head, tongue peeking out between his lips.

“Opposite. It feels really good.” Piotr strokes his skin slowly, sliding up to Wade’s chest as he panted. “God, that feels good. You’re fucking huge.”

“Five inches taller than you,” he replied and Wade shrugged, rolling his hips.

“Five inches makes all the difference,” he murmured. “You’ll see in a minute. Come on. Get those big sausage fingers inside of me. I’ve been waiting.”

Piotr flashed a nervous smile and took hold of the tube, sitting up as Wade spread out for him to work. He talked Piotr through it, cracking jokes to get past his nerves and the first slide of his finger seemed impossible. The blunt tip of his finger circled Wade’s tight pucker quite a few times before dipping inside, despite Piotr’s doubts. He gasped, feeling the tight channel clamp down on his finger as Wade’s body tried to suck him inside.

“Christ, that’s – god, that’s just your finger,” Wade breathed and Piotr blushed, eyes locked on his finger. He strokes in, getting Wade used to it before sliding another finger inside. Wade’s cock was flushed and dripping precome, jerking hard with every stroke of Piotr’s fingers. One deep push made him arc and push down on Piotr’s fingers. Piotr was enamored with watching him writhe and moan, soft little keens when Piotr brushed that spot inside. He could come like this; just like this on Piotr’s fingers and Piotr was tempted.

But a selfish part of him wanted to go further; wanted to experience something he’d never experienced before.

He worked up to four fingers, Wade stretched impossibly wide and a writhing mess, his cock leaking profusely on his belly. Piotr admitted, he may have lost himself in watching Wade’s hole stretch and welcome him in. He’d listened intently, the fire in his belly burning hotter with every sound he drew from Wade’s lips. He took him in, seeing Wade’s furrowed brow, kiss bitten lips as he held on to the sheets and tried to stave off his orgasm.

Piotr slicked his cock and took hold of Wade’s waist. Wade came up dazedly, eyes wide as Piotr held him up. “I think you’re ready,” Piotr said roughly and Wade nodded eagerly, taking hold of his shoulders. Piotr lowered him carefully, eyes locked on Wade’s as the blunt head of his cock pressed against Wade’s slick entrance. Piotr gasped, his cock jerking hard in anticipation as he slowly dropped Wade down. He weighed almost nothing in Piotr’s arms, his thumbs stroking Wade’s stomach gently as he slowly breached his entrance.

Wade gasped, eyes falling closed as he stretched to accommodate him, cock jerking needy and wet between them. It seemed impossible, Wade’s thighs tensed as he dropped down further and further, a guttural moan escaping as Piotr lowered him patiently. It was difficult to go slow with the tight, wet suck of Wade’s hole pulling him in but he didn’t want to hurt him. He was so small, panting and holding still as Piotr pushed inside. When he bottomed out, Wade’s eyes popped open and his hand dropped to his stomach.

“Climbing a very tall mountain, big guy,” he panted, stroking his stomach. Piotr followed the motion and noted the small bulge poking out of Wade’s belly. He gasped, looking to Wade as he bit his lip. “Fuck, you’re big. I’ve never been this full before.” He stroked the bump with a low moan, his hips rocking and pulling a groan from Piotr’s lips. “Move, move, move,” Wade insisted. His cock jerked hard, spilling more precome as he rocked. “Please, I’m close.”

Piotr raised him up, the friction drawing a gasp as he started up a slow rhythm. More for Wade’s sake than his own but he quickly built up speed. Wade took him easily, greedily as he leaned in and kissed whatever part of Piotr he could reach: his hand, his wrist, his shoulder, his cheek. The bed creaked, the headboard banged against the wall as he rode Piotr and stroked the bulge in his belly. It set off something primal inside Piotr and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. Piotr had never done this before and it was a challenge to go easy on Wade, to not go too fast or too rough. His fingers dug in, yanking Wade down faster and harder in his lap, his balls slapping against Wade’s ass.

He tried to slow it down, murmuring, “I’m sorry,” over and over until Wade covered his mouth and rode him harder.

“So full, so fucking full.” He stroked his stomach, gasping for air as his hole tightened and then clamped down over Piotr’s cock, wet warmth spreading between them. Piotr gasped, pulling him down hard as his cock pulsed and he spilled messily inside of him. He groaned, murmuring curses in Russian and soft pleasantries in Wade’s shoulder as he held him close. He pumped his hips, letting Wade milk his cock as his hand joined Wade’s in the middle stroking the bulge he found there.

“That’s some god given talent you have there, Cap,” Wade murmured fondly, twinging their fingers together. “I’ve never been fucked like that before.”

Piotr smiled, nuzzling into Wade’s neck. “Good,” he said. “I’m glad.”

Wade laughed, stroking his back before leaning back with a grimace. He tried to separate them but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. Piotr didn’t fancy being separated quite so quickly but he rolled over on top and gently, very carefully pulled out. Wade let out a string of curses, clenching tight until Piotr stroked his thigh to get him to relax. Finally, they separated and a trail of come dripped out. Piotr groaned, pushing some of it inside gently. Wade moaned, shifting a little as Piotr cleaned them up.

When he crawled into bed alongside Wade, Wade rested his cheek on Piotr’s chest. “You’re much softer this way.”

“It’s been… quite some time since I was like this,” Piotr said. Wade nodded, nuzzling in further. “I haven’t felt… safe,” he admitted after some time. Wade’s soft snores filled his ears and he smiled, stroking his back.

+

X-Force comes together rather easily to Piotr’s surprise.

He’d gone to the professor to formally resign but Charles already knew. He couldn’t say he was happy about it but he understood. He wished Piotr well and it was an easier farewell than saying goodbye to Ellie. Yukio appeared to take it harder: hugging Piotr tight and Wade even tighter. She and Wade left Ellie and Piotr alone to say their goodbyes.

“So, him? Really?” she asked and Piotr knew she didn’t mean it. Despite what she said, she liked Wade. “He’s a disaster.”

“He has-“

“A good heart, yeah, I know,” she said. She lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment and then said, “I’m going to… miss you, or whatever. You were annoying and like the world’s biggest dad but you were nice. And you were my friend,” she finished. She looked up at him, eyes wet and he rushed forward, pulling her into a hug. While comfortable enough to be out of metal form in his room, he went back to it outside of it. He was careful when he held Ellie to him.

“You will be a great leader, Ellie. I know that. I have enjoyed being your mentor immensely. You taught me more than I taught you,” he said and she rolled her eyes, wiping at her face. “I will call you.”

“Text me,” she said in disgust. “Nobody uses their phone as a phone anymore,” she added with a smile.

 

Wade was waiting out in a cab with Domino and Cable. They drive to their new headquarters. A two-floor walk-up in a pretty great location with hardwood floors and room to make dormitories. Domino lucked into finding it on her way to the gym one day and luckily, the landlord was looking to get rid of it for almost nothing. Wade finally agreed to stop questioning whether luck was a superpower.

They worked on Russell’s room first because the kid deserved a nice home. Then they worked on the rest of it. They built the place up from the ground up and it wasn’t as nice as Xavier’s mansion; it was never going to be. But it was a home. A place for this weird, hodge podge family made up of an orphan, Lady Luck, a Terminator, a 7ft tall tin man and a mercenary.

Wade climbed on top of him one night, paint on his face and beamed down at him. “So, what if I told you I could change the past?”

Piotr frowned at him, helping Wade out of his sweater. Paint had fused the zipper shut. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if I could go back and save the others? Save Bedlam, Zeitgeist and sweet, sweet Peter?” he asked, eyes bright. “What if I could save Vanessa?” he asked.

Piotr’s heart clenched at the hope he found there. He recognized it. He’d seen it quite a few times in the mirror. Wade looked to him wondrously, waiting for Piotr to tell him he was crazy; that he shouldn’t mess with the past. He was pretty sure it was one of Charles’ rules. Some incident with Logan years back or years in the future, Piotr wasn’t sure.

Wade listened to him now. Piotr could tell him not to try. He could tell him it was a bad idea and reel off all the potential consequences. He could shut this down and be selfish and keep this little pocket of happy he’d found for himself. Keep the family he’d made here. The future he’d latched onto so readily.

He could have… but he didn’t.

Instead, he reached up to touch Wade’s cheek, the soft touch of his bare skin making Wade smile. “I’ll help you any way I can, Wade.”

Everyone gets one.


End file.
